Energy can be transferred from power sources to electrical loads using optical power transfer techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,722 to Mahbobi describes an apparatus which allows for transfer of DC electrical power across a transparent or semitransparent medium such as glass using an optical source that illuminates a matched solar cell array on the other side of the medium.